Felwyn
Email: troyschneider@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Dark Grey Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'10 Weight: 165 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Cairhein Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 7 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Description: Five feet ten inches tall. One hundred and sixty five pounds. Kind of a scrawny muscularity. Short, closely cropped dark brown hair. Dark gray eyes. Short, dark, facial hair barely above the skin shows most of the time. Known only as Felwyn, he is the nephew of Targon Wythgal and his wife Marilin. He was the son of Targon?s sister, Serith and her husband, Hamlin, who were sworn to the Dark One and were thus killed by Whitecloaks days before Felwyns first nameday. The Whitecloaks thereby handed him over to his geographically closest relatives. Targon was the Weapons Master for the Foot Army of the High Lord Dialan and Marilin was the political advisor to him. No one was certain as to the ability of Targon with any weapon as he never fought in his life. He only trained himself and his men in the art of the sword, spear, bow, and quarterstaff. More than one has claimed him to be the best they have ever known. Targon never taught young Felwyn the sword though. He believed that teaching his own son the weapon only meant for killing others was infinitely wrong. Though being a Weapons Master for a long time, by some act of the Light Targon had never slain a man in his life. He did teach Felwyn the quarterstaff though. The weapon came naturally to Felwyn and soon he was whirling it around in a blur. Soon he was also learning the bow which came quite easily to him as well. His own father was the only one in the practice yard who could best him. Not even any of the other soldiers. Some said it was rich in his blood to master weapons but he was not of the blood of Targon and nobody would dare say anything about his real father?s ability with a weapon. The unfortunate aspect of living in nobility in Cairhein was the constant bombardment of the Game of Houses. As the political advisor to a high lord, Marilin?s ability to advise Dialan in one direction while attempting to advance the position of herself and her husband in nobility was unmatched by any and Felwyn could not help but notice. He and his friends would play in a smaller scale game. He would always rise to the top of this supposedly mock Game of Houses. Oftentimes the servants, children, nad even beggars in the street would play their own game amongst themselves just the way everyone else in Cairhien did. One night Felwyn?s awoke to the sound of men entering his house. Four sharp thumps pierced the silence. Boots scraping the ground toward his bed told them that his life now lay in his own hands. He ran for the door just as a man from the other room burst in with a cudgel knocking Felwyn back and pinning him to the wall. The man said he was hired by the High Lord Salin to depose of the political hierarchy of Dialan?s. It was just another power struggle in the cursed Game of Houses. Felwyn tried to struggle against the man but he would not budge. As the attacker raised his hand to bludgeon Felwyn to death a low thump sounded and the man buckled forward bleeding profusely from the throat. A wiry man in a long coat tight at the shoulders and midsection but loose and flowing below the waist was standing there with a slender knife in his hand. He told Felwyn to get out of there so Felwyn went to Targon?s room to find him and his wife dead. The only man Felwyn could call his father was dead as well as the only woman he could call his mother. Felwyn saw his father?s sword leaning in corner. A long curved blade with an unusually long handle curved back the opposite direction of the blade so that the whole sword had the appearance of a sinuous line. He picked it up and strapped it on his back without drawing the blade. The thief catcher stepped in and immediately bowed his head in sorrow. His name was Caine and he took Felwyn in for a time and taught him his trade in hopes that teaching him something that prevents horrible things from happening would be a more useful way to avenge the death of his adopted parents. Felwyn could not decide whether to be hateful about the death of his parents and seek revenge against Salin or to just accept that that sort of thing is what happens in the Game of Houses. Felwyn learned a great deal about being a thief catcher. What was immensely important was when he or Caine would question a victim or a suspect. Felwyn learned the intricacies of learning what people were meaning even if they did not say it outright. Successfully reading people during conversation led to catching many wrongdoers. Mostly Felwyn would observe Caine from a distance when they were apprehending someone and would only intervene when Caine was in over his head. Felwyn soon grew tired of thief catching though. Though all the time as thief catcher?s apprentice and through many brushes with death he never took Category:WS 7 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios